Krys's Secret
by RainbowPrincess
Summary: Krys has a secret for Rainbow, that launches them into the rest of their life.... I added 2 short chapters, happy reading!
1. Chapter One

Krys's Secret  
  
I do not own any of the rights to any of these characters, they are Hallmark's property, yadda yadda, insert legal jargon here.  
  
Time: Just after "Star Stealer".  
  
Rainbow and Krys sat together, feet dangling in the Rainbow River. It was an uncomfortable silence. The trip they had just been on together had made them friends, but there were still things that were said and done that needed to be resolved.  
  
Krys thought to himself about Rainbow-he had let a girl show him up. He sat and thought of a way to prove that he could be just as good as she could. Krys also thought of the secret he's been hiding from her. But how could he tell her now? He resolved that he would have to prove it too her.  
  
Krys suddenly stood up and pulled Rainbow to her feet.  
  
"I need a recharge on my prism, It never got recharged after the last fight with the Princess." He said.  
  
"Ok, I guess so," Rainbow replied hesitantly, as she gently touched the star on her belt.  
  
"Great!" he said, and as he took of running shouted behind him, "First one to capture Murky and Lurky wins!"  
  
"Wait!" she shouted, "Our powers don't work in the Pits." But it was too late, Krys had already taken off on a rainbow, and she knew she would never be able to catch him, especially since she had given him the last of her power for his Prism.  
  
Rainbow took off running for the Color Castle. When she got there she quickly instructed Twink to gather some star sprinkles while she went to go get Starlight.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Krys was getting closer to the Pits. He thought to himself about how he'd have Murky and Lurky within a few minutes. Right then the rainbow began to waiver and suddenly broke into a thousand pieces. He let out a short scream as he quickly fell to the floor of the Pits. His head hit a stone as it landed and he lay there unconscious.  
  
In another part of the Pits, not too far away, Murky heard Krys' scream. He grabbed his periscope just in time to see Krys get knocked out.  
  
"Lurky get the Grunge buggy" he yelled.  
  
"Ok Murky, are we going to go get Rainbow Brite?" Lurky yelled back.  
  
"Just do what I say Tabasco breath!" Murky commanded.  
  
A few minutes later the had Krys in Murky's Lab. Suddenly Murky had a thought- the Rainbow Robot.  
  
"If I can't fool them with a fake Rainbow, I'll fool them with a Real Krys." Murky pondered out loud. As he put a few finishing touches on the mind control device that was sitting over in the corner, he thought about what a great way this was to test his newest invention.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Back at the Color Castle Rainbow had gathered her star sprinkles and was getting ready to head out with Twink and Starlight, when Patty came running towards them.  
  
"I thought you could use some help, Murky can be awfully tricky." Patty said.  
  
"Sure, it would be great if you came along," Rainbow said as she pulled Patty onto Starlight's back. "Hold on tight!"  
  
Rainbow and trio headed out as fast as the rainbow could carry them. As the got closer to the Pits they spied movement down below. Starlight headed down for a closer look. It was Krys!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rainbow said, very confused.  
  
"You didn't really think I was going after Murky and Murky did you? What took you so long to get here, I was only messing with you." Krys laughed.  
  
"You mean you didn't go after them?"  
  
"No, of course I didn't, now let's get home"  
  
Starlight interrupted "I might be the most magnificent horse in the universe, but I can't carry all of you!"  
  
"That's fine, Patty and I can walk back together" Krys suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rainbow said, a bit disappointed that he had asked Patty instead of her. "Is that ok with you Patty?"  
  
"Fine by my, I guess we'll see you back at the castle." Patty said as she jumped off of Starlight.  
  
Rainbow took off quickly, about the shade of Patty's dress with jealousy.  
  
A little while later Rainbow and Buddy Blue spotted the pair returning. As they got nearer the castle, Krys turned to Patty and thanked her for the nice walk back, and then kissed her firmly on the lips. Patty pulled back very quickly and Krys turned and walked toward his room where he stayed in the Sprite village.  
  
Furious, Buddy Blue ran out to meet Patty. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"I don't know" replied Patty.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know, he just kissed you!"  
  
"I don't know what came over him, but I think he was trying to be friendly, nothing more."  
  
"Well, I guess that means we're just friends too, see ya later pal" Buddy said as he stormed away.  
  
Rainbow, having see and heard all of this ran to her room, very hurt.  
  
Later that day Lala Orange was sitting out in her Orange meadow, enjoying her new garden of Tiger lilies. She spotted Krys coming up the path and waved to him.  
  
He came over to her. "May I join you?"  
  
"Sure," she said. "As long as you like Tiger lilies!"  
  
"I love them, they are very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you!" he replied, as she giggled.  
  
The two of them chatted for awhile and as Krys saw Red Butler coming up the path he suddenly threw his arm around Lala's waist.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal here?" Red asked  
  
"We were talking," Lala answered quickly as she tried to pull out of Krys's grip.  
  
"We were just discussing how beautiful Lala is." Krys informed him.  
  
"Really? Let's go Lala" he said as he pulled Lala away from Krys and headed for the Red Region.  
  
Back at the castle, Rainbow couldn't believe what she had seen. Why had Krys kissed Patty? He'd never kissed her, and he hardly knew Patty. And Patty was her best friend, how could she do that to her? There was a knock on her door. Rainbow opened it to find Patty standing there, face red and tears in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I tried talking to Buddy, but he won't even open his door for me. I tried to tell him nothing happened!" Patty wailed.  
  
Rainbow, feeling very guilty for even thinking that Patty would betray her, took Patty into her room and sat her on the bed. "What happened on the way back from the Pits?"  
  
"Nothing unusual, we just had a talk, about sports and Spectra, and Earth."  
  
"Something's wrong. I wonder what made Krys act like that."  
  
There was a second knock and then the door burst open with Red dragging Lala behind. "Do you know what just happened?"  
  
"I don't know" said Rainbow  
  
"Krys was trying to steal Lala from me. He had his arm around her and was sweet talking her and everything."  
  
"He was acting rather strange." added Lala. "And I did notice there was a little red light behind his left ear."  
  
Krys, who had been listening most of the time, entered the room. "What's everyone doing here?" he remarked, casually.  
  
"You!" screamed Red as he lunged toward Krys.  
  
"Hold on," said Rainbow, stepping in front of him. She approached Krys and quickly grabbed at his left ear. She pulled a small, blinking device from there.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt!" said Krys, and as he gazed around in amazement, "How'd I get here? Last thing I remember is flying towards the Pits."  
  
Rainbow, Lala, and Patty giggled as Red and Buddy stood there, still bitter.  
  
"Sit down, I'll explain it to you" said Rainbow and she gestured for the rest to leave.  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe what an idiot I've been" Krys said when Rainbow had finished explaining. "I don't blame you if you never talk to me again."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Rainbow said, and before she could stop herself, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh my, sorry"  
  
"It's ok. Rainbow, I've been wanting to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I didn't believe this myself at first, but when I returned to Spectra, Orin the sage informed me that my parents have been found. He also told me something I never knew, my parents have been gone for so long because they had been kidnapped. Spectra was attacked, and the King and Queen, my parents, were taken prisoner. Rainbow, I am the Prince of Spectra."  
  
"Krys."  
  
"Wait, there's more. My 18th birthday is in three weeks, and Spectra's laws dictate that the Prince must choose his Princess before this day. Rainbow, I know we haven't known each other very long, and I know I messed up before, but I was only trying to. what I mean is. Rainbow, will you be my Princess?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Nope, sorry, I still don't own Rainbow Brite.but if I did she'd still be on the air, that's for sure.  
  
A/N from Chapter 1: Krys and Rainbow are actually much older in Earth years then 18, but in the span of their lives, this is about the equivalent. Krys's parents have been gone for over 100 Spectran years.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rainbow looked at Krys in disbelief. She hadn't finished processing everything he said and was still trying to figure out which was more shocking; that he was Prince of Spectra, or that he wanted her to be his Princess. She didn't know what to say. Of course she liked Krys, but they had only just met. 'What if he snores?' She thought to herself and then quickly pulled herself out of such irrational thoughts.  
  
Krys looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes she had never seen before. "Rainbow." he gently prodded, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Krys, I, I, I don't know what to say," She stammered  
  
Suddenly Krys couldn't hold it any longer and tears came to his eyes. "I knew I blew it before, sorry forget I said anything," he said as he got up and ran out of the room, leaving Rainbow still paralyzed with shock. Rainbow flinched a little as the slamming of the door brought her back to reality. 'What just happened here?' is all she could think.  
  
She heard the door slowly push open and Patty came to sit next to her. It was quiet for a few moments. Patty put her arm around Rainbow and she leaned into Patty and started to cry. Patty tried to comfort her, and gently stroked her hair. She wasn't sure what happened, she just saw Krys run from Rainbow's room and had come to find out what happened. She didn't know what to say so she sat and let Rainbow cry.  
  
Finally Rainbow looked up into Patty's shining green eyes and started to explain what happened. "And then he asked me to be his princess, but I couldn't say anything.I just mumbled 'I don't know' and sat there." she finished at the end of the story.  
  
There was concern in Patty's eyes as she started to analyze the situation. "Do you love him, Rainbow?"  
  
"Patty, I don't know. He's wonderful; strong, brave, and not too bad looking either. But love? I've never been in love. And three weeks isn't a whole lot of time to decide." "What does your heart tell you to do?" Patty was good at getting inside of Rainbow's thoughts.  
  
"My heart says this could be a wonderful thing. I mean we were obviously brought together for some reason. And maybe this could be it. But then my head tells me this is crazy, I don't know him that well and I don't know how to be a princess." Rainbow was more confused then ever. "I just have so many doubts and questions."  
  
"I think that the only people who can answer those questions are you and Krys. Go talk to him. Tell him your concerns and doubts, but let him know that you do care for him." Patty was always the one with the level head.  
  
"Thanks, I'll go find him." Rainbow gave Patty a hug and then set out to find Krys.  
  
She first checked his room at the sprite village, but no one there had seen him. Next she headed off towards the Color Cave, thinking someone around there had seen him. She finally found him sitting under a tree by the Rainbow River. 'God he's hot.' she thought to herself as she watched him lay there.  
  
She slowly approached him. He spotted her before she got too close and he stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Krys!" she yelled to him. He sort of stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn around.  
  
Rainbow walked around in front of him and he just stared at the ground. Not quite sure what to do or say she grabbed his chin and brought his face up to her level and slowly leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Krys started to pull away, but then he sunk deeper into the kiss, letting her feel all of his emotions rush toward her. Her heart raced as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Finally he pulled away gently, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"Listen Krys," she began softly, "I don't have any answers for you right now, but I do want you to know that I care about you and I want to get to know you better. I'm sorry but that's all I can give you right now."  
  
He took her hands and gently lead her to sit under the tree where he had previously been. "I don't want to rush you into anything, and most importantly, I want you to be happy." He blushed lightly and whispered into her ear, "But it would really be great if you could be happy with me." He kissed her cheek softly.  
  
Rainbow and Krys spent the next few hours sitting at the river talking about everything they could think of. The sky started to darken and Moonglo walked past the two of them. Rainbow spotted her and stood up. "I didn't realize it was getting this late," Rainbow said as Moonglo approached them.  
  
"Yeah, it's time for the stars to sparkle, you two have been out here for hours. Red was going to send a search team soon." Moonglo replied.  
  
"We better head back to the castle." said Rainbow, " Have a nice night Moonglo."  
  
Krys walked Rainbow back to her room. He felt a little silly and awkward as they said goodnight at the door. He kissed her and then quickly walked away smiling, and she watched him leave.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Krys and Rainbow were walking down the banks of the Rainbow River, hand in hand. She let go briefly to dip her hands in the river, it was hot out and the river was cool. She noticed as she let go that her hand was very pale. When her hand came up from the water, the color had been restored. She found it odd, but figured it had something to do with the weather. The pair sat down under their favorite tree, Rainbow sitting on Krys's lap with his arms around her. They found they didn't even have to talk anymore, but just enjoyed being in each other's company.  
  
Rainbow felt a strange sensation coming over her. She looked down at Krys's embrace to see that this time, not only was her skin paling in color, but so was everything else. The color was draining from her, and quickly.  
  
Krys began an evil laugh, "Soon, I will have all of your color energy and my prism will be unstoppable."  
  
Rainbow began to lose consciousness. The world around her was going black. 'What is Krys doing to her' was her last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Rainbow sat up quickly and screamed. She quickly looked down at herself as Krys, who was downstairs eating breakfast, came flying in the room. It was all a dream. She was ok, well at least physically.  
  
He immediately wrapped her in his arms and began to kiss the top of her head. "It was just a dream," he offered several times. Later that day, Rainbow still couldn't shake the feeling that the dream had given her. She knew it was just a dream, but what was it telling her? She decided to push it out of her mind, for right now. She had a particularly busy day planned, and until she had thought this through, she would keep busy and away from Krys.  
  
Krys say in his room. Lucky sprite was gone for now, so he had some time to think. Krys had many things on his mind as well. One of the reasons for his particularly long stay in Rainbowland was that he had not yet met his parents. He was excited to meet them for the first time, sure, but he was so nervous. The thought of meeting the King and Queen was enough for him to fathom, let alone that they were his parents. What would they think of him? Of Rainbow?  
  
Krys was jolted out of his thinking when Lucky walked through the door. "What's wrong, Krys?"  
  
Krys was one of the few foreigners to Rainbowland that could understand the sprites, although with some difficulty, because Spectran Sprites speak a slightly different dialect. "I don't know Lucky, just thinking"  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh it's just everything, and anything. My parents, Rainbow, hell, even being prince of Spectra is weighing on my mind."  
  
"Orin says, 'A wise person-but Lucky was cut off by a loud noise before he could finish his quote. Something was happening outside. Something big. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hallmark bring back Rainbow Brite so I'm not eternally doomed to be writing cheesy FanFics.. Just kidding! Except they really should bring back RBB.  
  
This took longer then I wanted it too and hopefully the next part will be done faster, but without further ado, I present:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rainbow was the first one out to see what was happening. A giant ladybug- shaped space craft had just landed in the grassy area outside the Color Castle. The doors opened slowly and a red carpet rolled out of the door. Two crowned figures appeared at the door and majestically made their way down the red carpet until they stood right in front of Rainbow.  
  
"I am Trystyn, King of Spectra, and this is my wife Queen Destyna." The first figure said.  
  
"We have been told that our son Krys is here and we have come to find him." Destyna said.  
  
"Here I am," came a voice from behind them. "I'm Krys. M-Mom? D-D-Dad?"  
  
"Our son!" the Queen exclaimed as she wrapped him in her arms. "We thought we'd never see you again."  
  
"Mom," he mumbled through her tight grip. Tears came to his eyes.  
  
After a few minutes Destyna finally let go and Trystyn briefly hugged his son. All was silent for a few moments. Krys, suddenly remembering where he was turned around and grabbed Rainbow's hand and pulled her forward.  
  
"Mom, this is Rainbow Brite." he announced.  
  
Rainbow shyly stepped forward and made an awkward bow to the King and Queen. "Hi, nice to meet you," she managed as she blushed.  
  
"Don't be shy, darling, we've heard wonderful things about you." Destyna said comforting her.  
  
"But how did.I mean who, I-" Rainbow couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"My dear, tales your heroics and wonderment has spread to the end of the universe!" the King chuckled. Red Butler slightly cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, Mom, this is Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo, and Shy Violet." as Krys introduced them they all took a small bow.  
  
"Certainly nice to meet you all." said the King.  
  
"Will you be staying long?" asked Rainbow.  
  
"Well, that's up to Krys. What do you say Krys?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Mom, I'd love if you'd stay for a visit here!" Krys exclaimed.  
  
Rainbow turned to Twink, "Take Champ and Lucky with you and set up the Angel Room for our guests. And also the Crystal Room so Krys can stay closer to his parents. I.Q. and Hammy, will you get the King and Queen's bags for me?"  
  
The King and Queen exchanged a knowing smile. Destyna took Rainbow's hands and started to move toward the Color Castle. "You must show me this lovely home of yours!"  
  
"Son, let's go for a walk," said the King.  
  
After they had walked for a while in silence the Trystyn stopped and faced his son. "So from what I hear you spend quite a bit of time here."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." he said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"I can see why, she's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, she is-um, I mean it is beautiful here."  
  
Trystyn let out a hardy laugh. "It's ok son, I understand. So, have you told her how you feel?"  
  
"I well, um, I-"  
  
"I know we haven't seen each other since before you can remember, but I am your father, you can trust me."  
  
"I asked her to marry me." Krys said all at once. It was more like one continuous word then a sentence.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She hasn't said yes, yet." he said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"But she hasn't said no?" he inquired. Krys shook his head. "Well then son, you must win her over, sweep her off her feet."  
  
"I've tried that, it didn't turn out like I'd hoped. Besides, she's not that kind of girl."  
  
"Oh really? And what kind of girl is she?" Trystyn elbowed Krys in a prodding way.  
  
"She's, well, um, she's wonderful. Smart, pretty, a good listener, easy to be with.." Krys begins listing everything he likes about Rainbow, as his dad listens with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
Back at the Color Castle Rainbow is showing Destyna around. "And this is the Great Hall, and the Computer Headquarters, and the Diamond Room, and the Dining Hall." She stops dramatically and opens the door, "And this is the room where you'll be staying, the Angel Room."  
  
"Why dear, it's simply breathtaking." Destyna looked around in awe and then went to sit on the bed. "Rainbow, come sit down, I want to talk to you."  
  
Rainbow went and nervously sat down a few feet from the Queen on the bed.  
  
"Trystyn wanted to have a talk with Krys when he got here, and he's so long winded, who knows how long they'll be." she slightly chuckled. "So, how long have you known Krys?"  
  
"A few months I guess." She wondered to herself, 'Has it really been that long since their adventure?'.  
  
"I understand he's been spending quite a bit of time here lately."  
  
"Yes, he's a great help to me. There's so much to be done around here."  
  
"And I'm sure it's a perk for the job that he gets to spend time with you."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that.."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Red stuck his head in the door and saw Rainbow and the Queen sitting on the bed. "Rainbow, can I talk to you for a minute?" Red asked.  
  
"Excuse me, please. I'll be right back, you can start to settle in if you'd like."  
  
Rainbow closed the door behind her and followed Red into the hall. "What is this about?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about some thing. I, uh, well, I wanted to make sure that this is what you wanted, that you were happy."  
  
"What are you talking about Red?"  
  
"I mean this whole thing with Krys, his parents, everything. I just don't want you to get caught up in all the emotion and do something that you're going to regret."  
  
"Red, what exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
"Rainbow, I'm trying to say that I don't think you should marry Krys. You hardly know him and right now is not a good time. Plus the three week time limit is unfair, how can he expect you to make that important of a decision in THREE WEEKS!?"  
  
"I'm not making any decisions right now. I'm getting to know Krys and his family. If I'm ready at the end of the three weeks, I will marry Krys, but if it takes longer then that for me to be ready, then I guess we'll have to deal with that problem then."  
  
"I'm sorry. You're my friend, and I love you, and I should trust you to make the right choice. You better get back to your guest, your new mother, maybe?"  
  
"Red, you're evil." she laughed.  
  
"I know, I know." He grabbed her arm and lead her back in to where she was sitting with the Queen. "Thank you for her time, your Majesty." Red bowed slightly and then left.  
  
"What was that about, dear?" inquired Destyna.  
  
"Oh, nothing, but I do have the best friends in the universe." she said, smiling.  
  
"I've noticed they seem to think quite highly of you." Destyna got up from the bed and walked over to her bags. "Rainbow, I want you to have this." Destyna handed her a locket with a crown engraved on the front. "It's a gift that has traveled through the daughters of the Crown of Spectra, and Krys is our only child, I have no daughter to pass this to. Even if you decide not to join our family, I believe you are still the most worthy in all the universe to wear it."  
  
Destyna fastened the necklace around Rainbow's neck. She took a step back, shocked. The necklace had started to glow.  
  
I just love leaving you hanging.. Isn't that evil of me? ***Evil Laugh*** 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and possession of Rainbow Brite, Krys, the rest of Rainbowland, a full set of genes and chromosomes, a working brain cell, etc...  
  
Chapter 4 (My titles are SO creative)  
  
"I've never seen that necklace glow like that! What could it mean?" Destyna was nervous.  
  
Suddenly the necklace burst open and a light from within blinded them both. The star on the Color Belt began to sparkle and a rainbow appeared in the light. A voice spoke, seemingly from the light. "The lineage of the Color Belt has met the lineage of Spectran Royalty. You are the chosen one. You rescued the land of Color and Spectra from the forces of Dark, and only you can save the universe from the Dark One, the King of Shadows. You are the true Princess of the Light, it is your destiny. Follow it."  
  
The rainbow that had appeared in the light took the shape of a crown and landed on Rainbow's lap. The locket flung shut, sealing the light inside, but still glowed as it had when she first put it on. Both were silent.  
  
Finally, Rainbow broke the silence. "What is all this about? What destiny? How does the universe need saved? Is it even in trouble?"  
  
"I'm not sure what this is a Prophecy of, but I did sense all along there was something special about you. I felt compelled to bring that locket to you, and I didn't know why, until now." Destyna was trying to take all of this in herself. "Let's go find Trystyn and Krys. I need to discuss this with Trystyn to see what he makes of it, and I'm sure you'll want to talk about this with Krys."  
  
"Ok, sounds like a good idea. Let me drop off this crown in my room first." Rainbow looked down at the beautiful four point crown that lay in her hands. She was nervous and not sure how to go about telling Krys about this.  
  
Krys and Trystyn were almost back to the castle when they spotted Rainbow and Destyna hurriedly approaching them. Rainbow didn't notice, but the closer she got to Krys, the brighter the locket glowed.  
  
Krys took Rainbow's hand when they finally met and the locket immediately flew open again. The light seemed even more brilliant then before. The Color Prism began to sparkle and produced a similar rainbow to the Color Belt. "The Color Prism and the Royal Spectran line have become one. Behold, the Prince of the Light. He has met the Princess of the Light and the two shall become one and follow the same destiny, Ruling and Protecting the universe from the powers of the Dark One. However, before the two may become one there will be three trials. One for the Prince, one for the Princess, and one that will test the strength of both, together. Succeed, and follow your destiny. Fail and the Prism, Belt, and Locket will sleep again, waiting for the next meeting." The rainbow again formed a crown that this time, went to Krys. The locket flew shut and ceased it's glowing.  
  
"Rainbow Brite, you are the Princess of the Light? I had my suspicions, but then too, my own son, Prince of the Light?" Trystyn stood in awe.  
  
"This is what we came to tell you. Although I did not know that Krys would be Prince of the Light, we only just found out about Rainbow." Destyna informed them.  
  
"Father, can I be alone with Rainbow, we need to talk." Rainbow gave Krys an appreciative look, and Trystyn and Destyna nodded as they left for their room.  
  
Rainbow and Krys began to walk. They walked quietly, still hand in hand, until they got to their favorite tree, next to the Rainbow River. They sat under the tree and held each other for awhile as both were silent.  
  
"I love you." It was sudden and it broke the silence. Rainbow could hardly believe that it came out of her mouth. She knew that this is how she felt, but she'd never admitted it before.  
  
Krys was shocked, and happy. She'd never said this before and he was beginning to have doubts. But she said it! "Oh, Rainbow, I love you too!" He kissed her softly, but she felt his excitement and ecstasy despite that.  
  
"You are my soul mate, and I'm sorry that it took something this drastic to make me see that." She kissed him this time, deeply, slowly and with passion.  
  
"Does this mean that you'll be my princess?" Krys teased her.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to, but if anybody asks, the necklace made me do it." she teased back.  
  
"Either way I'll have you, so it's fine by me."  
  
They kissed again, but this time let themselves go. It was a kiss that allowed their souls to move freely between the two bodies. He wanted to make love to her, not sex, but the kind of act that can only be shared by soul mates joining their two souls as one. She felt his longing as they kissed, but pulled away, as she wasn't ready for that step yet. Her mind was troubled by something else.  
  
"Krys, what kind of trials do you think the locket spoke of?" Rainbow asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, darling, but I won't let anything happen to you." Krys had pushed this out of his mind, but it was now coming back to him. "It won't be anything we can't handle."  
  
"I just wish I knew. I want to get it over with so we can start our life together."  
  
"Rainbow, I don't want to think about this, but I think the three trials are going to be just the beginning of everything in our destiny. But we'll always be together. Always."  
  
Krys leaned in and began to kiss her again. She felt an intense burning she'd never felt before. She wanted him, but knew this wasn't the right time yet. He gently placed a hand on her chest and deepened his kiss. She felt his tongue in her mouth and caressed it with her own. She placed a hand on his muscular, sculpted stomach. He gently pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, her soul.  
  
"I knew I'd find you guys out here," came the voice of a sleepy Moonglo. "They're looking for you at the Castle."  
  
"Well, I guess we better go end their search." Krys answered, pulling Rainbow to her feet.  
  
"Night guys."  
  
"Goodnight Moonglo." They said and waved as they headed back towards the Castle.  
  
Later that night, Rainbow and Krys sat talking with his parents.  
  
"So, have the two of you started to make wedding plans?" Destyna was very excited for both of them.  
  
"Mom, not yet. We want to get through our trials first before we think about getting married." Krys said, turning red.  
  
"Son, you have a good head on your shoulders and your mom and I want what's best for you. If you think it's best, we can wait a little while longer for this young women to join our family."  
  
"It will be an honor." Rainbow blushed.  
  
"Father, do you know anything of the trials we are to face?"  
  
"Only from what I've heard in legends. They are sudden and unexpected. Your hearts will guide you, listen to them carefully." Trystyn tried to remember more, but couldn't.  
  
The four decided it was time for bed. Krys walked Rainbow to her door. She kissed him passionately as to say 'Don't go!', but both knew that this couldn't happen tonight. There would be time for this later.  
  
Rainbow lay in bed thinking about the trials to come and wishing Krys was beside her, to hold and comfort her. She slowly fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning Krys was sitting on her bed. 'God she's beautiful' is all his mind could think of. He leaned over and gently kissed her. She awoke and smiled at him. There he was, sitting right there before her, her soul mate.  
  
Without warning the locket flew open. Bright light engulfed the room quickly, and then was gone as the locket shut.  
  
Krys found himself surrounded by fog. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself. He heard the voice of the locket say, "Begin trial one." Things went black.  
Want More? Sure you do. This next part might take me a bit, just a warning. It'll be out as soon as it pops out of my twisted mind. Until then, I guess you better hope you picked a comfy chair to be on the edge of. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: enough said  
  
Again, sorry this took so long, I had it halfway done, and then my computer scrapped it for me; so I started over, and I think it's better.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Krys looked around, into the darkness, but he could see nothing. His prism began to glow, giving off enough light for him to make out a few forms around him. He appeared to be in some sort of garden. He raised the prism in front of him and saw that there was some sort of an alter in the middle of this garden. He heard the same voice as before giving him instructions. 'Burn the Phoenix upon the alter' is what it told him.  
  
Krys set off to find this 'Phoenix'. He was soon caught in some thorns from a rose bush. A thorn pricked his finger and quickly the crimson liquid began to form around it. He freed himself from the bush and set off down the path.  
  
Not far down the path he came to a river. The water appeared clean, so he stuck his hand in to clean his wound. The cool, clear water ran over his skin, soothing it.  
  
The moon shone bright across the bank of the river. This world he was in seemed to stand still. He had no idea where it was, but it was a beautiful place. He didn't see the other person watching him from the other side of the river.  
  
'Yes, touch the cool water, take in the beautiful sights. This is a perfect world and soon, you'll never want to leave.' She thought, watching him, and then was gone into the shadows.  
  
Krys decided to walk the bank of the river for awhile. Everything was so calm and serene. 'I could stay here forever,' he said to himself. He was becoming absorbed into the scenery. In the background there were mountains, with perfect snow crested peaks. Yes, this was a wonderful place. He came to a bridge crossing the river.  
  
"Help!" came a voice, suddenly. "Down here!"  
  
Krys looked over the side of the bridge to see a woman hanging, just inches from the water. He ran to the middle of the bridge and laid down with his arms hanging over the side. He was just barely able to reach her and pull her up to safety.  
  
He stood up and helped her to stand. His prism, still glowing, reflected off her eyes. 'She's got the darkest eyes I've ever seen. They're beautiful!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you so much! I thought I'd drown for sure!" she said. 'This is it,' she told herself. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Krys tried to pull away, but found he was drawn in by her. He couldn't stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel himself melting in to her.  
  
After what seemed like forever, she broke the kiss and stood there in front of him with a satisfied smile.  
  
"I, uh, well-" Krys tried to say.  
  
"I'm Riana, you are?"  
  
"I'm, um, I can't, uh, Krys-"  
  
"Well Krys, how are you enjoying my world?"  
  
"It's very beautiful, everything." he said, and blushed.  
  
"How would you like to see my home?" she said with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Great, follow me." She took his hands and began to lead him.  
  
He followed her for quite some time. She lead him over hills and across rivers. Finally, just as the Purple Sun was rising, they reached her home. It was built into the side of a hill. There were the most vibrant red flowers Krys had ever seen planted on each side of the white door. She lead him inside.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" she offered.  
  
"Sure!" he replied.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
She sat him down in the living room and went to go make his tea. 'A cup of water, a few herbs, some lovely pheromones, just in case. There! A perfect tea!' She hummed to herself as she made it. She poured into a fire red mug and took it out to him.  
  
"This is excellent tea!" Krys was fully enjoying his tea.  
  
Riana took his cup and set it on the coffee table. She looked deep into his eyes and let hers begin to hypnotize him. She slowly leaned in and kissed him passionately. Her soft hands caressed his face, and then worked their way down to his chest. Krys's mind was blank. The only thought in his head was of the passionate kiss he was receiving from this gorgeous woman. She slipped her hand under his shirt and continued, rubbing his tight stomach. She was just reaching for his pants when a sudden screeching interrupted Krys's blank mind.  
  
He sat up quickly almost knocking her off the couch. "What was that?"  
  
"It was nothing. Only the Phoenix bird!"  
  
"The Phoenix! Oh God! Rainbow!" Krys pushed away from a startled Riana and headed for the door.  
  
"Not so fast!" she said and waved her hand toward the door. It slammed shut and locked in front of him. "You aren't leaving me that quickly!"  
  
Krys tried to open the door but it was sealed tight. Defeated, he turned back to Riana when he remembered the Prism. He raised his arm and activated it's powers, which engulfed her in a ball of light. The door began to open, but it struggled between the two powers. It finally opened just wide enough for Krys to squeeze through, then slammed shut behind him. He took off running in the direction of the screech he had heard.  
  
He quickly followed a path that lead him deep into the woods. He heard the screech again, only this time much closer. He followed the sound of it until he had come to the base of a very large tree. Up above he could see the Phoenix, sitting on a perch, eyeing him. Krys raised the prism and touched it. Immediately a rainbow surrounded the Phoenix and brought it back to Krys. 'Now to find that alter again'.  
  
Krys took a path that lead back to the river. He decided to follow the river back in the direction he had come from. It was a start at least. He soon came to the bridge where he first met Riana. He found the first path he had followed and it led him back to the alter.  
  
Once there, he was stumped. How was he supposed to set this giant bird on fire? There was an iron cuff chained to the alter, so he released the bird from his rainbow and cuffed it. He began to ponder his situation. He was also worried about telling Rainbow of Riana. How would she react?  
  
The Purple Sun had set and the Blood Moon began to rise. Suddenly, as the moon positioned itself directly above the alter, the bird was engulfed in flames. It let out one last screech as it fell to ashes. Everything was quiet. Then, from the ashes, arose another bird, with golden feathers. It looked at Krys and dropped something in front of him. Then, almost magically, it was gone into the smoke.  
  
Krys looked at what the bird had dropped at his feet. It was a crystal half circle. He picked it up and it started to glow. Just as fast as he had come into this strange world, he was gone from it. He reappeared in Rainbow's room.  
  
"Krys, you're back!" Rainbow shouted. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Krys, still stunned from his trip just stood there and awkwardly returned the hug. Rainbow looked into his eyes and kissed him.  
  
"I'm glad to be back," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Krys held out the piece of crystal to Rainbow. "What do you think this could be?"  
  
"I've never seen anything like that before!" she said, taking the crystal into her own hands. As soon as she touched the crystal it glowed and she was gone as fast as Krys was. 


	6. Chapter Six

Standard disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What do you mean, you failed? I gave you one simple task and you failed, miserably! All you had to do was occupy a hormone driven little boy for a few hours! Is that so hard?" shouted an angry voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear brother," Riana whined. "I tried my hardest. He had some sort of powers!"  
  
"That is NOT an excuse!"  
  
"I'm sorry Rane! What else can I say?"  
  
"It's times like these that make me wonder how you're my TWIN!" Rane retorted. "No matter, there's always Rainbow Brite. She will NOT succeed in her quest. I'll make sure of that!"  
  
"Whatcha got in mid there, bro?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" He sighed. "I don't know yet, but I do know whatever it is, it's going to be big!"  
  
"Could I get you some tea?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would be nice. Need to think, need to think." He sat up with a start. "I've got it!"  
  
Sorry, that was a short one but I just finished mapping out my next chapter and I needed to introduce Rane to the story. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Standard Disclaimer applies.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rainbow looked at her surroundings. Bushes, trees, grass, and a river, all set aglow by a purple sky. 'Where am I?' she thought. The voice came from her locket, 'Follow the Star', it said. Suddenly a pearl white star appeared in the distance.  
  
Rainbow decided to follow it, like the voice had told her to. She had taken about 15 steps when the bushes beside her started to shake and out jumped a person from them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rane!" the person greeted her.  
  
"Um, hi, I'm Rainbow Brite." she informed him.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Um, ok, I guess?" Rainbow was confused. 'What does he want?' she thought.  
  
"I'm fine also! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm following that white star." She was now getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Oh...can I come with?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Great! I love trips! Can we stop by the waterfall on the way?"  
  
"I really need to..." Rainbow was getting frustrated.  
  
"We'll have so much fun together!"  
  
"Listen Rane, I'm on a quest, and I need to get this done quickly. You can come along if you don't get in the way, but I'm leaving right now, with or without you, make your choice." Rainbow started to walk away.  
  
"Sorry." said Rane quietly and then began to follow her in silence. 'God, I hope this doesn't take long, I hate playing the idiot.' he thought to himself.  
  
They walked on in an uncomfortable silence. Rainbow was too determined though to even notice.  
  
After they had walked awhile in silence, they began to hear the sound of rushing water. Rane became excited.  
  
"The waterfall is my favorite place in this whole world, can we go visit it? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Rane begged.  
  
"I suppose it won't hurt to stop for a little while, we have been traveling for quite some time."  
  
"Excellent!" he replied, half excited, half devious.  
  
They left the path of the star to go and see the waterfall. When they got there, Rainbow noticed that they were standing at the top and it was a LONG way down. The Purple Sun shown on the water and seemed to make it dance like a group of purple fairies.  
  
"Why don't we get a little closer." said Rane as he gently nudged her closer to the edge.  
  
"I think this is close enough." Rainbow replied, a little nervous.  
  
"No, I think you need to see it up close, very close." And with that he gave her a hard shove right into the water.  
  
Rainbow let out a scream as she plunged quickly over the edge and began falling with the water. She reached down to touch the star on her belt, but there was no reply. She hadn't replenished it lately, as this was all sudden and unexpected.  
  
She felt her body go limp as she hit the water. She plunged down deep into the cold water. She struggled for the surface. The water forced her back down so she began to swim closer to the cliff and used that to help her up out of the water. She was out of breath, but found it difficult to breath.  
  
She could hear Rane cackling like a maniac above. She decided to remain as still as possible, to avoid hurting herself further, and to keep out of sight of Rane. Still, she knew she had limited time before that star would disappear.  
  
Sorry, another short one. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to take what you get. 


	8. An Invite

Ok, It's been forever since I've updated this story. I've had so many changes in my life… I'm a new mom and I just don't have time to write (plus I was drawing inspiration for these stories from life at the time, which, like I've said has completely changed). So…If anyone would like to finish this story submit a chapter to me and I'll look it over. You can send it to (mark it Fanfiction so I know not to delete it with the spam). If I get several submissions, I'll take the best one. There are a couple of rules though:

1. Follow my general writing style, or the story is going to loose it's flow.  
2. I have the right to edit submissions (especially for grammar/spelling)…but if I would change anything major, I will send it back to you to approve first.  
3. I did have a specific ending in mind when I started this story, and whoever gets to finish it, I'll let you in on that. (I would prefer you to have the story go towards that direction, but if you don't, I understand).

I meant to post this a long time ago, but just never had time.


End file.
